Poisson d'Avril
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Trouver une bonne idée de gag sans feu... quand Kitty donne l'idée...


Disclaimer : Les personnages de X-men ne m'appartiennent pas, blabla

Genre : Humour

Résumé : Trouver une bonne idée de gag sans feu... quand Kitty donne l'idée...

_Hebichu_.

* * *

**Poisson d'Avril**

* * *

Il planait un air de gaîté dans les couloirs, le printemps se déployait avec malice sur l'école de Charles Xavier et les élèves étaient prêts à tout pour crier, jouer, chahuter, dans la plus grande cacophonie, la fin d'un hiver nul, où ce fut Iceberg qui avait du amener la neige.  
Autant dire que le moral des troupes était au beau fixe devant les premières odeurs de fleurs et de bourgeons. En plus aujourd'hui c'était le premier avril !

Un sourire de chat lui répondit, c'était un super bon coup, Kitty n'en avait pas des si bons la plus part du temps. Et comme lui avait souligné Bobby, le feu c'était déjà vu ! C'était vrai, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il aimait bien cramer des trucs ! Donc cette année pas de cramage, mais un coup qui allait dépasser tout les autres ! Haha, ils allaient bien rire !

- C'est bien compris ? »

Deux regards de connivences, Pyro et Ice sourirent, l'un malicieusement, l'autre sournoisement, comme quoi, même Bobby Drake pouvait avoir un petit côté sadique, mais une fois l'an !  
Le plan était sûr... manquait plus que le soutien d'un des tout derniers venus. Car sans son appui, leur plan tomberait à l'eau. Alors on tira au sort celui qui irait lui parler.

- Sopo ? Tu peux... venir... »

Et oui, c'était Bobby qui s'y collait ! Après tout, il était gentil, aimable, beau garçon, et il s'avérait que le dernier venu, était une jolie fille aux cheveux tout blancs. Haaaa... la magie allait s'opérer ! Et bien non ! A la grande surprise de Kitty, et de John par la même occasion, la jeune fille le regarda avec dédain et continua sa route.

- Pas son genre ! Pyro tu t'y colles ! »  
- Hein ? »  
- T'es tout l'opposé de Bobby, alors bouge ! »

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour s'amuser un peu ! Le brun poussa un horrible soupire et couru derrière la fille. Bon, il allait se la jouer tout l'opposé de Bobby, elle devait aimer les bad boy, pour ne pas avoir mordu à l'hameçon, du regard de chiot perdu d'un certain Drake.

- Hep ! Ça te dit de t'amuser ? »

Elle se retourna, le regard blafard, et fixa le petit bonhomme, du haut de son mètre quatre vingt. Pas mal, pensa-t-elle rapidement, même s'il était un peu trop petit à son goût. Mais il y avait dans le regard de Pyro un côté indompté qu'elle adorait tout particulièrement chez la gente masculine. Elle lui tendit donc un bref sourire de charmeuse.

- Hum ? »  
- On voudrait... »

John se colla à elle pour faire part du plan dans le plus grand secret. Et puis s'il en faisait un peu plus, du genre playboy dangereux, elle le suivrait les yeux fermés, non ?

- Regarde ça Bobby ! C'est un tombeur ce Pyro, mais regarde-le ! »

Oui, regardez-le, faire son Don Juan, son intéressant, son... oups la grande blanchode glissa sur une plaque de verglas en pleins milieux du hall. Bizarre, hein ? Surtout avec le temps qu'il faisait ! Bobby passa la main dans sa chevelure, content du résultat. Il le perdit, lorsque Pyro se baissa tel un gentleman pour l'aider à se relever, nichant à moitié son nez dans le décolleté plongeant. **Ça se payerait ça !**

La fille lui fit un petit signe et elle partit en cavalant dans la chambre de leur prochaine victime

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça Bobby ? »  
- Je la trouvais un peu **trop proche** à mon **goût** ! »

Non… ! Point de jalousie, ni de crise conjugale. Bobby rejoignit sa chambre laissant Pyro soupirer.

- C'était juste pour le jeu ! Pop' ! Revient ! »

Kitty regarda les deux garçons s'en aller en haussant les épaules, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient se chamailler pour des broutilles en ce moment ! Elle gagna sa chambre, cherchant l'arme du crime. Oh oui... ils allaient bien s'amuser !!!

- Pop' laisse-moi rentrer ! »  
- Nan, t'auras qu'à dormir dans **sa** chambre ! »  
- Pop' fait pas ta jalouse ! »  
- Casse-toi ! »

Drake n'avait qu'une parole… ça se payerait ! Ce soir Pyro dormirait dehors !

_21H00_

Sopo toqua à la porte de Logan avec une caisse de bière. Elle n'eut pas longtemps pour... chauffer un peu l'ambiance. Après tout vu comment elle était... plutôt... même très jolie. Et puis, elle était déjà la plus vieille de tous les élèves, alors... elle savait y faire !  
Au bout d'une dizaine de bières, la croqueuse d'homme s'approcha de Logan et lui arracha le cigare des lèvres.

- J'adore ce côté **sauvage**... »  
- Oh... doucement ma belle ! »

Sopo se baissa vers le X-Men et l'embrassa chastement, laissant derrière elle, un gros chat tout endormi. Oh oui, elle avait jamais dit d'où venait son nom... enfin pas devant Serval.  
Kitty passa la porte, suivie de Pyro et de son glaçon, toujours boudeur, et elle se mit à sourire.

- Merci... Soporifik ! »  
- De rien... »

Bobby ne regarda pas la grande machine qu'avait **osé toucher à son chiri**, et grognant dans son coin, il se dirigea sur la victime anesthésiée. Il ôta le t-shirt et regarda le torse de Serval.

- Ça risque de lui faire mal, non ? »  
- Moins que si je les lui avais cramé ! »

Voilà que le gentil Bobby refaisait son apparition ! Le brun l'agrippa en cas où, il aurait l'idée de sauver Logan de leur prochaine torture. Kitty attrapa la boite et en tendit une à Sopo qui fit un très grand sourire. Celle-ci aimait bien les blagues de ce genre. Elle enleva la protection et appliqua la bande sur le torse du gros chat, Shadow Cat la mimant de son côté.

- Ohoh, il se réveille ! »

Logan ouvrit les yeux brusquement, le baiser avait été prompt pour avoir droit à l'engueulade du brun, qui ne tarda vraiment pas !

- C'est quoi ça... oh... vous allez voir bande de petites vermines ! Je vais vous les faire bouffer ces bandes d'épilations, mes poils, merde ! »

Kitty et Sopo prirent la fuite, alors que Pyro tira sur une des bandes pour achever la farce en criant un : « joyeux poisson d'avril. »

_Et le lendemain..._

Logan entra dans la salle des dangers, foudroyant du regard ses quatre élèves préférés, il ôta son T-shirt présentant un torse parfaitement rasé.

- Kitty, Jessica, John, Bobby... trois cent pompes, maintenant ! Et joyeux poisson d'avril ! »  
- Je le savais... »  
- Ça valait le coup Pop' ! »  
- Si tu le dis... »  
- John et Bobby, une colle de deux heures après le cours pour bavardage ! »  
- Et si on disait à Sopo de l'endormir... pendant la colle. »  
- John, arrête. On réglera ça ce soir, entre quatre yeux ! »

John et Bobby se mirent à sourire... John allait lui faire passer l'envie de le laisser dormir dans la chambre de Warren, loin de son glaçon rafraîchissant.

- Vivement ce soir alors ! »

* * *

2006

Correction 2009


End file.
